<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>evillious chronicles but they're all gay and stupid by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271341">evillious chronicles but they're all gay and stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, everyone hates ma, homophobic sateriasis, none of the marlons have braincells. none of tjem, why isnt cherubim his own character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a thing i'm writing for a discord server i'm in...we made an evillious hs au and this is what happened JKSHKJHB</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banica Conchita/Carlos Marlon, Clarith/Michaela (Evillious Chronicles), Elluka Chirclatia | Elluka Clockworker/Gumillia, Elluka Clockworker/Mikina Freezis, Gallerian Marlon/Bruno Zero, Gumina Glassred/Sateriasis Venomania, Karchess Crim/Yufina Marlon, Kyle Marlon/Keel Freezis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>karchASS - karchess<br/>bruno mars - bruno<br/>oncellerian - gallerian<br/>maywis - maylis<br/>mikuwulia - mikulia<br/>luwukana - lukana<br/>guwumina - gumina<br/>KyleMarlon420 - kyle<br/>sword go wooosh - germaine<br/>thing 1 - arte<br/>thing 2 - pollo<br/>linguini - carlos<br/>Banica🍷 - banica<br/>clarith's gf - michaela<br/>michaela's gf - clarith<br/>PrincessRiliane - riliane<br/>Allen - allen<br/>chair ree - cherubim (cheri)<br/>yufina!&lt;3 - yufina<br/>Sateriasis - sateriasis (sati)<br/>margie - margarita</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[6:30PM] - karchASS has added bruno mars, oncellerian, maywis, mikuwulia, guwumina, luwukana, KyleMarlon420, sword go wooosh, thing 1, thing 2, linguini, Banica🍷, clarith's gf, michaela's gf, PrincessRiliane, Allen, chair ree, yufina!&lt;3, Sateriasis, and margie to a group chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[6:33PM] - karchASS changed the group chat name to "sateriasis hate club"<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sateriasis: Damn, okay.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>karchASS: slap your balls and die</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Allen: why are we here</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>yufina!&lt;3: sati tripped chess in the hall and he's been crying about it for the past three hours</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Allen: and what are we supposed to do about it</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>karchASS: TELL HIM HE SUCKS AND NO ONE LIKES HIM</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>oncellerian: Lol</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>KyleMarlon420: 🤷♂️ℜ𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 ⏰ 𝔴𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔡 😣 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰🕰 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲👸 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔢🤴 𝔥𝔞𝔡 😞ℜ𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 ⌚️ 𝔴𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔡 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 🔭 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 🧜♀️ 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔢🧜♂️ 𝔥𝔞𝔡 👩❤️👨 ℜ𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔪𝔟𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 ⏲ 𝔴𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔡 ☹️ 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 ⌛️ 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔢 👫 𝔥𝔞𝔡 (ℑ𝔱'𝔰 ℨ𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔶, 𝔟𝔦𝔱𝔠𝔥)</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>oncellerian: Shut up Kyle</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>karchASS: shut up kyle</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sateriasis: Shut up, Kyle.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>KyleMarlon420: :(</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>[7:14PM] - linguini changed the group chat name to "class of 2021"<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>linguini: i'm taking this opportunity to turn this into a school gc ... since we're all here, and we shouldn't be mean to sati.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>karchASS: carlos ur so fuckin mean to me</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>sword go wooosh: I DISAGREE WITH CARLOS I THINK BULLYING IS OKAY WHEN YOUR NAME IS RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>thing 1: or carlos marlon</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>thing 2: i agree</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>chair ree: .............................Bullying my brother is okay.....</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sateriasis: Wow.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>clarith's gf: u can be mean to anyone as long as it isnt clarith&lt;3</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>michaela's gf: &lt;3</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>KyleMarlon420: HI MICHAELA</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>clarith's gf: suddenly i have to go!! bye bye!!</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Banica🍷: hm? we have a gc now?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Banica🍷: also lol rejected couldnt be me </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>PrincessRiliane: alleeeennnnn it's too crowded can you kick everyone except for me you and kyle :(</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>karchASS: try it bitch i will attack you</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>PrincessRiliane: ALLEEEEENNNN</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Allen: Crim don't be rude to her</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>bruno mars: Guys.....wrap it up. Keep the violence for the schoolyard.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>margie: can you guys stop blowing up my phone.....? i'm trying to sleep..</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>linguini: sorry margie gn</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Allen: it's 7:30pm</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>linguini: I Said Goodnight.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[3:20PM] - linguini added LokiFreezis to "class of 2021"</em>
</p>
<p>linguini: i'm sorry, he bullied me into doing it,,</p>
<p>
  <strong>[3:21PM] - LokiFreezis has changed their name to cancelbruno2020</strong>
</p>
<p>cancelbruno2020: Suck it.</p>
<p>bruno mars: Can we kick him</p>
<p>oncellerian: Please</p>
<p>KyleMarlon420: Who's Loki are u talking about the Marvel one</p>
<p>oncellerian: No, Kyle, we are not.</p>
<p>KyleMarlon420: Oh</p>
<p>cancelbruno2020: Now that I'm here, Bruno and Gallerian will never be safe.</p>
<p>bruno mars: K</p>
<p>clarith's gf: hhhuh what's going on</p>
<p>oncellerian: Loki hates me because I stole his girlfriend in the 5th grade</p>
<p>clarith's gf: oh tragic</p>
<p>bruno mars: And he hates me because ...... nvm.</p>
<p>clarith's gf: ??</p>
<p>bruno mars: Dwbi.</p>
<p>Allen: Can't you guys just kick him if you don't like him?</p>
<p>oncellerian: We don't have admin. Only Crim does and he's currently in detention</p>
<p>oncellerian: It's fine though. We can keep L*ki around for our own entertainment. Like a court jester</p>
<p>linguini: why did you censor his name</p>
<p>oncellerian: He's scum</p>
<p>bruno mars: period</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[5:00 PM] - class of 2021</strong>
</p>
<p>karchASS: hey guys im back from detention&lt;3</p>
<p>sword go wooosh: what did you even do</p>
<p>karchASS: accidentally broke sateriasis' jaw</p>
<p>chair ree: "accidentally"</p>
<p>chair ree: You punched him square in the face. You were about to lift a chair before I stopped you</p>
<p>karchASS: same thing he started it</p>
<p>guwumina: where is he now..? is he okay?</p>
<p>karchASS: hospital✨</p>
<p>guwumina: sati ..... :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[5:12 PM] - karchess crim to cherubim venomania</strong>
</p>
<p>karchess crim: GET UR WOMAN WHY IS SHE STILL WITH UR DISGUSTING ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER</p>
<p>cherubim venomania: IM TRYINGGGG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[5:14PM] - class of 2021</strong>
</p>
<p>cancelbruno2020: Childish behaviour.</p>
<p>karchASS: shut up middlepart</p>
<p>karchASS: who invited you</p>
<p>linguini: sorry,,</p>
<p>thing 1: yeah carlos</p>
<p>thing 2: you should be sorry</p>
<p>Banica🍷: arte, pollo, don't be rude. we can just pretend loki doesn't exist.</p>
<p>cancelbruno2020: Hmph.</p>
<p>KyleMarlon420: Yo Crim when u get home hop on the minecraft server. We r setting fire 2 Kaspar's house</p>
<p>karchASS: nice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gay people in this chapter&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[3:30 AM] - marlon minecraft shenanigans</strong>
</p><p>KyleMarlon420: Guys Michaela rejected me again</p><p>oncellerian: It's 3:30AM.</p><p>KyleMarlon420: No but. I think I might be over her</p><p>linguini: that's great! can we go back to sleep now?</p><p>KyleMarlon420: Also I think I am bye sexual (is that how u spell it)</p><p>linguini: it's spelled bisexual.</p><p>karchASS: I KNEW IT. I FUCKING KNEW IT</p><p>oncellerian: Stop spamming the chat. I'm going back to sleep.</p><p>linguini: me too, gn.</p><p>KyleMarlon420: Oh gn. Karchess do u want to play COD</p><p>karchASS: YES</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:20AM] - class of 2021</strong>
</p><p>sword go wooosh: man math is so fucking boring</p><p>sword go wooosh: cant wait for gym class lmfao</p><p>Allen: Germaine, stop texting in class</p><p>sword go wooosh: ur doing it too</p><p>michaela's gf: GERMAINE MR YGGDRA IS LOOKING RIGHT AT YOU</p><p>michaela's gf: PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY</p><p>sword go wooosh: stop worrying clarith its fine</p><p>michaela's gf: PLEASE PUT IT AWAY</p><p>sword go wooosh: i said its fdsnwknjsjsklcjlkdjxlk</p><p>michaela's gf: i warned her....</p><p>PrincessRiliane: LOL!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:45AM] - class of 2021</strong>
</p><p>guwumina: hey guys!! kyle and i just got chosen to compete in this year's art contest!</p><p>chair ree: that's great, Gumina ,,</p><p>Sateriasis: That's wonderful sexy come to my classroom?</p><p>chair ree: :/</p><p>cancelbruno2020: haha rejected</p><p>bruno mars: Must you always be this much of a huge prick.</p><p>cancelbruno2020: Yes&lt;3</p><p>oncellerian: Literally shut up. Why can't we just kick him</p><p>oncellerian: @karchASS</p><p>karchASS: what</p><p>oncellerian: Can you please kick Loki? </p><p>karchASS: K</p><p>
  <em>[12:03PM] - karchASS has kicked cancelbruno2020 from "class of 2021"</em>
</p><p>oncellerian: Thank you.</p><p>bruno mars: Thank you, sir.</p><p>clarith's gf: hey guys!! i'm going to add two of my friends, if that's okay!!</p><p>karchASS: go ahead queen</p><p>
  <em>[12:07PM] - clarith's gf has added elluka c. and Gumillia to "class of 2021"</em>
</p><p>elluka c.: hello!</p><p>Gumillia: H</p><p>Gumillia: Ello</p><p>Gumillia: How do I.   work this</p><p>KyleMarlon420: Hi guys! If its ok I want 2 add my friends aswell</p><p>
  <em>[12:08PM] - KyleMarlon420 has added KeelFreezis and mikina to "class of 2021"</em>
</p><p>mikina: Oh! A group chat. Wonderful :)</p><p>KeelFreezis: Kyle what</p><p>KeelFreezis: Hi everyone</p><p>oncellerian: Another Freezis?</p><p>KeelFreezis: Loki's my younger cousin. I'm very sorry about him</p><p>bruno mars: It's fine. I am just glad he's gone, as is Gallerian.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[12:15PM] - gallerian marlon to bruno zero</strong>
</p><p>gallerian marlon: are you okay? :(</p><p>bruno zero: Yes, I'm fine.</p><p>gallerian marlon: you sure?</p><p>bruno zero: Yes. &lt;3</p><p>gallerian marlon: &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>